I hate everything about you
by MikaHiro
Summary: Nous entreprenons toujours les choses défendues et convoitons ce qui nous est dénié . Tout le monde fonctionne comme ça . Qu’on le veuille ou non...
1. Chapter 1

Comme le disait Rabelais, « nous entreprenons toujours les choses défendues et convoitons ce qui nous est dénié » . Tout le monde fonctionne comme ça . Qu'on le veuille ou non. Et plus on veut contrôler quelque chose plus celle-ci nous échappe. C'est un fait. La vie a toujours fonctionné comme ça, je le savais et pourtant…

**Chapitre 1: Highway To Hell**

Je m'appelle Rose, Rose Weasley. J'ai 17 ans, une famille à rallonge, je suis à Gryffondor et je vais rentrer en septième année à Poudlard. Cette année risque d'être spéciale pour moi puisque j'ai été nommée préfète en chef. D'après mon cousin, Albus, c'était tout à fait logique et je dois admettre que durant mes années précédentes j'avais tout fait pour le devenir, bonnes notes, comportement exemplaire donc réussir à atteindre mon but avait été à la fois un soulagement et une satisfaction.

J'étais l'élève sérieuse, un peu comme ma mère. Ce n'est pas que je ne savais pas m'amuser. Je faisais la part des choses, je savais séparer mon comportement « scolaire » de mon comportement avec mes amis. Je ne trouvais aucun attrait à enfreindre le règlement et à organiser des fêtes illicites dans le seul but de se saoûler. Même si d'après mes cousins Albus (encore) et James, il n'y avait « que ça de vrai »…

James et Albus sont les fils d'Harry Potter et de Ginny Weasley et donc par extension, mes cousins. Ils ont fait les 400 coups ensemble, ils sembleraient qu'ils se soient donnés pour mission de remplacer les Maraudeurs. Le problème c'est qu'ils ne sont pas spécialement doués pour ça. Par pour faire des bêtises ah ça non! Le problème c'est qu'ils ne savent pas éviter les punitions. C'est assez impressionnant je dois dire… Ils doivent détenir le record du plus grand nombre de retenues de toute l'histoire de Poudlard. Mais à côté de leur manque de discrétion tellement conséquent que s'en est presque inhumain, ils me sont indispensables. J'ai pu et je peux toujours compter sur eux. Ils étaient là pour me consoler, ou me défendre face à certains Serpentards enfin « certains »… Surtout un…

Lui, ce Serpentard là, c'est Scorpius Malefoy. Le fils du pire enemi de mon oncle et mes parents et accessoirement le chef de file des Serpentards. La première fois que je l'ai vu, c'était sur le quai voie n°9 ¾. Je l'avais d'abord remarqué pour sa couleur de cheveux, blond platine, assez inhabituelle je dois dire. Mais mon père m'a alors dit que je devais tout faire pour être meilleure que lui en classe et que je ne devais pas être « trop » amie avec lui sinon il ne me le pardonnerait jamais. Je connaissais l'histoire des Malefoy et leur réputation. Ma famille ayant vécu la guerre de très près cela restait un sujet de conversation plutôt récurrent et je comprenais tout à fait la haine de mon père vis-à-vis de Malefoy-père. D'ailleurs d'après ce que je savais de Malefoy-père, je pouvais affirmer sans hésitation que Scorpius était pareil. Le même orgueil, le même sourire narquois, la même voix traînante, la même lâcheté et surtout la même beauté. Parce que oui, Scorpius Malefoy est beau. Gardien et capitaine de l'équipe de quidditch de Serpentard (ce qui ne fait que le rendre plus prétentieux), il mesure 1,86m (je sais c'est précis mais l'une de mes amies de dortoir est fan de lui et je peux même vous dire à quel âge il a perdu sa première dent de lait bien que ça n'intéresse personne sauf elle), à toujours ses cheveux blonds platines (normal en même temps) qui lui tombe sur les yeux d'une façon négligée tout à fait rageante, et des yeux gris qui vous glacent le sang.

La vérité c'est que si je devais qualifier ce que je ressens vis-à-vis de Scorpius Malefoy, j'aurais tendance à dire qu'il me fait peur plus que je le hais. Depuis que je suis à Poudlard, l'un de ses jeux favoris consiste à se payer ma tête. Il joue avec mes nerfs. Tout d'abord, il est intelligent. Il ne travaille pas et réussit dans tout ce qu'il entreprend, ce qui a le don de m'énerver moi qui passe toutes mes heures libres à travailler (non non je vous assure j'ai une vie). Ensuite, il plaît. Aux filles surtout, mais pas que. Tous les garçons veulent faire partie de son cercle d'amis , même les professeurs ferment les yeux sur tous les problèmes qu'il créé. C'est le garçon le plus influent de tout Poudlard. S'il décide de vous haïr, tout le collège vous haïera, ainsi de suite… Hors moi, il me déteste. Je ne me suis jamais vraiment demandée pourquoi ça paraît évident. D'une, je suis la nièce du Survivant, de deux, je suis plus intelligente que lui (eeet ouais) et de trois, je ne cherche aucunement à me faire aimer de lui, bien au contraire, je prends un malin plaisir à contester son « autorité ». Hors on ne conteste pas l'autorité du grand Scorpius Malefoy et je l'ai appris à mes dépends. En première année par exemple, une bande de filles de septième année m'avaient enfermé dans les toilettes tout en me renversant des litres d'eau sur la tête à l'aide de leur baguette magique; en deuxième année, je m'étais endormie à la bibliothèque, je me suis réveillée le lendemain matin au beau milieu de la forêt interdite ; en troisième année, deux de ses amis de cinquième année m'avaient plaqué contre un mur et avaient commencé à me déshabiller, heureusement pour moi, Albus et Paul, le meilleur ami d'Albus, étaient venus à mon secours. Et toutes ces persécutions continuaient sans relâche, toujours dans le but de me blesser et de me faire peur, et le pire… C'est que ça marchait, j'avais peur de lui, il me terrorisait. Il avait des moyens d'action que je n'avais pas. Je me sentais vulnérable face à lui néanmoins je continuais de me battre contre lui car une chose surpassait ma peur vis-à-vis de lui. C'était la répulsion que sa lâcheté m'inspirait. Jamais il ne portait les coups. Il ne faisait que commanditer et appréciait le spectacle de loin et ça je ne le supportais pas. C'est ce qui me poussait à toujours résister face à ce qu'il appelait sa « zone d'influence », jamais je ne me plierai à ce qu'il désire, jamais…

J'ai une fâcheuse tendance à m'emporter quand je parle de Scorpius Malefoy. Poudlard serait tellement parfait sans lui… C'est donc bien énervée que je me dirigeais vers le wagon réservé aux préfets, arrivée devant la porte mon sac me tomba de mains, alors que je me baissais pour le ramasser, quelqu'un me décocha un énorme coup de pied dans les fesses et envoya par la même occasion ma tête cogner contre la porte dans un grand bruit. Je me retournais, furieuse :

« -Nan mais ça va pas bien ?!

C'est bon Zabini, tu peux retourner dans ton compartiment, oublie pas de désynfecter ton pied surtout ! On sait jamais où ça a trainé ce genre de… chose. »

Scorpius Malefoy dans toute sa splendeur, son sourire narquois collé sur son visage niais. Mon Dieu.. que je le hais ! J'allais répliquer quand le professeur Oliviera, ouvrant la porte, s'écria:

« -Aaah Mr Malefoy, Melle Weasley, quelle heureuse coïncidence que vous vous connaissiez déjà ! Ce sera une aubaine en tant que nouveaux colocataires !

Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'eu un point commun avec Scorpius Malefoy, à ce moment là nous faisions exactement la même tête. Son sourire narquois avait laissé place à une expression de dégoût, d'effarement et d'indignation. Cette année allait être un enfer…


	2. Chapter 2

**Tout d'abord, je tiens à m'excuser du retard j'ai un peu abusé sur ce coup là je suis vraiment désolée. Mais pour ma défense, j'ai pas mal de boulot en ce moment ^^ (je sais c'est pas une excuse) En tout cas merci beaucoup pour vos reviews c'est vraiment simpa =D**

**Pour Atomes. : Merci Beaucoup, ça m'a fait vraiment plaisir. J'espere que la suite te plaira =)**

**Powine: Je sais que ça y ressemble un peu, mais pour moi un malefoy reste un malefoy ils ont tous le même caractère (enfin plus ou moins) c'est ce qui fait qu'ils sont si intéressants pour moi.**

**Roze Potter: Pour Blaise, leur relation va évoluer un peu. Sinon pour le reste de ta review, ça fait plaisir de voir qu'on a les mêmes références ^^ Oui je suis plutôt fan de Miura Haruma, en même temps, c'est difficile de ne pas l'être quand on voit le garçon en question ^^ il est parfait! Pour ce que qui est de HYD, au départ je ne m'en étais pas rendue compte c'est en relisant mon chapitre que j'ai réalisé la ressemblance ^^ au départ c'était inconsciemment.**

**Atchoum16: Merci Beaucoup =) Pour la suite, on verra normalement j'en ai préparé pas mal mais bon, j'espere que ca va continuer à te plaire!**

**Hilaidora: Ton raisonnement se tient bien plus que le mien d'ailleurs. Mais pour moi, l'influence des Malefoy se basent toujours sur la peur qu'ils inspirent pas sur l'affection que les gens leur portent, bien au contraire.**

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Just Like You**

« -Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah !!! »

J'avais réussi à garder mon calme tant que Mme Oliviera se trouvait avec nous mais maintenant je devais évacuer. C'était une question de survie. Je devais me réveiller c'était impossible. Je n'allais tout de même pas vivre un an avec Scorpius Malefoy ?! Nan nan nan, c'était une blague, de très mauvais goût certes, mais une blague… N'est-ce pas ?! Je fermais les yeux et commençait à sauter sur place dans l'espoir que lorsque je les rouvrirais je me retrouverai dans mon dortoir.

«- Tu peux arrêter ça ?! On dirait une folle ! Ca fait du bruit ça m'empêche de réfléchir.

-Attention que tout le monde se taise! Le grand Malefoy réfléchit ! Mais tu réfléchis à quoi ?! La meilleure manière de ne pas s'entretuer ?! On ne peut même pas respirer le même air ! Comment veux tu qu'on y arrive ?!

-Devenir hystérique n'y changera absolument rien! J'essaye de trouver une solution pour ne pas vivre avec toi vois-tu ? Je crois que j'ai assez d'influence auprès de la directrice pour arriver à mes fins. De toute façon il est hors de question que je vive avec un rat de bibliothèque comme toi ! Je finirai pas te tuer.. Remarque, tu serais peut être remplacée par Eliott Williamson.. Vraiment canon..

-On s'en fout d'Eliott! Sers à quelque chose pour une fois! Va voir la directrice et dis lui que si elle ne nous sépare pas, on va rejouer Battle Royale dans cet appartement!

- Déjà tu me dis pas ce que j'ai à faire Weasley ! Et oui je vais aller la voir mais pas parce que tu me l'as dit, juste parce que je ne supporterai pas de rester une seule seconde de plus dans cet appartement avec toi ! »

Si l'entrée de l'appartement avait été une porte, il l'aurait sûrement claquée pour se défouler malheureusement c'était un tableau. Dans le couloir, ses pas se stoppèrent. Je m'approchai de l'entrée et passai la tête par l'entrebaillement. Il regardait un point fixe en face de lui. Même à 20 mètres de là, sa colère était palpable. Soudain, il envoya un énorme coup de poing dans le mur. Je me reculais brusquement, effrayée à l'idée que j'aurai pu le recevoir. Ses pas reprirent, je me repenchais, il n'était plus dans le couloir mais je distingais très nettement des traces de sang sur le mur à l'endroit même où c'était abbatu son poing quelques instants plus tôt. « Mon dieu, pensais-je, pourvu qu'on nous sépare, ce mec est fou… »

En attendant son retour, je m'occupais en visitant l'appartement. Si, au comble de mon bonheur, il arrivait à la convaincre de nous laisser vivre séparés, je devrais dire au revoir à cet appartement, hors il serait dommage de le quitter sans l'avoir visité.. L'entrée débouchait sur le salon, il y avait un canapé et deux fauteuils tournés vers la cheminée, avec un tapis devant, plus loin, on trouvait une mini bibliothèque, c'était une pièce chaude et assez petite dans les tons marrons, verts et rouges. A l'opposé de l'entrée, un petit escalier menait à trois portes différentes. Celle de gauche était la chambre de Scorpius. Composée d'un bureau, une armoire, un grand lit a Baldaquin en bois très foncé, les seules touches de couleurs qu'il y avait étaient argent et vertes. Assez triste selon moi mais tellement malefoyen. La porte à droite donnait sur ma chambre, c'était exactement la même que celle de Scorpius sauf que les couleurs étaient rouge et or. Enfin je me dirigeais vers la porte en face de moi. La salle de bain. Une seule pour deux. Aïe. Mais c'était bien la seule chose qu'on pouvait lui reprocher. Elle disposait de deux lavabos avec devant des miroirs immenses, une douche très spacieuse, et au centre, une baignoire assez grande pour être confondue avec une piscine. « Je pourrais m'y plaire ici… » Ma visite terminée je regagnais le salon, remarquant alors une porte vitrée que je n'avais pas vu tout à l'heure. Je m'approchais et l'ouvris. Elle donnait sur un balcon d'où la vue était imprenable, le soleil entrain de se coucher se refletait dans l'eau du lac et projetait une lueur orangée sur la pelouse du parc.

« -Weasley ! T'es rendue où encore?!

- Ici ! qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Viens là .

- On dit s'il te plaît.

- Viens là ou c'est moi qui viens te chercher !

- Voilà, c'est bon. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit alors ? »

En fait, je n'avais même pas besoin de poser la question, ses yeux étaient déjà assez expressifs, encore plus gris que d'habitude…

« -Elle a dit non, que justement le fait que l'on vive ensemble contribuait à notre fonction. De plus, sachant que tu es une gryffondor et moi un serpentard nous sommes un exemple pour le rapprochement des maisons etc… Bref un ramassis de conneries! Donc on a deux solutions : soit je te te tue soit on s'évite le plus possible.

-On s'évite. Ma vie te semble peut être pourrie Malefoy mais je l'aime bien. Et si tu décides de me tuer je ne me laisserai pas faire. Je te préviens tout de suite.

-Je sens que cette année va être très très longue… »

Je m'éloignais alors vers la table du salon d'un pas décidé et sortis un parchemin vierge ainsi qu'une plume et commençait à m'écrire.

« -Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?

-Si on doit vraiment vivre ensemble toute l'année, il paraît important d'établir certaines règles entre nous pour éviter tous soucis dans l'avenir, une sorte de contrat si tu veux.

-Passe moi un parchemin .

-Pourquoi ?

-Moi aussi je mets mes conditions, sinon tu vas tout faire pour me rendre la vie impossible. Déjà que le simple fait d'être obligé d'habiter avec toi me tue…

-Quel dommage que ce ne soit pas réellement vrai …

-Tagueule

-Quelle répartie

-Je suis énervé alors si tu veux pas que je me défoule sur toi arrête ça tout de suite et écris. T'as même pas une ligne, j'en ai déjà 10.

-Nan Malefoy, je suis à la deuxième page.

Sa tête m'aurait presque fait rire…


End file.
